Stray
by Untiltheveryend7
Summary: One night, Sirius did just the thing he'd always dreamed of: he left his family.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Just a Stray_

Sirius Black despised the Summer Holidays.

That might seem odd to any other teenager - for most, the summer is fantastic! Away from school, nothing to do but relax; a well earned break from their studies.

But Sirius had never really studied, and school holidays spent with his family were anything but relaxing.

"Pass the salt, boy," Sirius's father commanded him in a clipped tone. It was the first time he'd been spoken to throughout the meal. Sirius's mother was more interested in knowing how her little Slytherin Prince's school year had gone, and his father had little to no interest in either of his sons.

But he still despised his eldest son, of course.

Sirius slid the salt dispenser along the mahogany table to his father, meeting his cold eyes for only a second before returning his gaze to the plate of food in front of him.

It wasn't a surprise when his father's voice started up, complaining about something Sirius had done wrong.

"Don't examine the food. Your mother worked hard on that dinner, you ungrateful little-"

"Bullshit," interrupted Sirius bluntly.

The table was silent - even Regulus had stopped his drivel about coming fifth in his class for Potions, and the woman he was obliged to call 'Mother' had stopped crooning about how ever-so-clever Regulus was...

"I beg your pardon," Sirius's mother said quietly - in a tone he knew to be deadly.

"I said 'bullshit'," Sirius repeated, unaffected by his mother's glare. "You didn't cook this," he gestured to the ornately arranged octopus, "the house elves did. Although they're one down in number since you murdered one last week." Sirius had been fond of the elf, and was horrified when he saw the poor sod's head mounted on the wall.

Sirius's mother neatly put her knife and fork down on the table. Silver hit mahogany in a calm, controlled manner.

"Ungrateful blood traitor," she said poisonously, for the millionth time that summer. "If you'd like to be kept under this roof; eating our meals, wearing the clothes paid for by us, I suggest you become a little more amicable. Or just cease to speak altogether. None of us wish to hear you." she looked to Orion for support, and the grey-bearded man nodded, and surveyed Sirius with those cold grey eyes of his.

Sirius could feel his temper bubbling, and he wasn't in the habit of keeping his emotions under wraps.

"I don't want to be under your roof," he said, standing up, "I hate the lot of you."

None of the Blacks looked particularly surprised by this statement.

"Going somewhere?" Sirius's mother asked with raised eyebrows. "Perhaps to fraternise with your blood traitor friends. And half blood friends," she added, looking disgusted at the thought.

"I am, actually," he spat, "I'm leaving. Not coming back, either."

Sirius tipped his priceless mahogany chair onto the floor as he went, in a sudden act of childishness, and flipped his middle finger at the ones he'd been forced to call family.

"Make sure you don't," Walburga Black called after her eldest son as he raced up to his room.

Sirius felt strangely light. He was finally doing what he'd dreamed of for years - to leave his family behind forever.

Upon entering his room, Sirius was struck with an idea, and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Fuck underage magic," he said under his breath, with a grin, and pointed his wand first at the photos of himself and his friends.

He flicked his wand in the movement he knew would stick them to the wall permanently, and repeated the charm on everything else in his room: the Gryffindor banners, the posters of muggle girls - everything.

Sirius stuck his wand back in his pocket, still grinning, grabbed his trunk (which he had yet to unpack in the week he'd been home), and waltzed out the door, down the stairs and out of the front door - slamming it behind him.

There were no calls from the house, and it was with grim satisfaction that Sirius stuck out his wand arm - his left - and watched the Knight Bus come into focus.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and Sirius Black was standing outside the Potter residence, for the first time doubting his decision. He didn't want to force himself on the Potters - they were so kind and accommodating when he'd stayed round during the previous holidays.

Just as Sirius was about to turn around and find a muggle B&B somewhere, the front door opened, and a familiar voice called his name.

"Sirius?" James said incredulously, a wide grin on his face visible through the twilight, "Is that you? Come in! What are you doing there?"

The order of those questions struck a chord with Sirius, and he found himself returning James's smile with relish.  
"Walked out," Sirius shrugged, "I'm just a stray mutt now."

James rolled his eyes. "You're not a stray, idiot." He opened the door wide, and Sirius took a hesitant step towards his best mate.

"Come on!" James encouraged, "Mum and Dad will be delighted. I think they're getting a little bored of me."

That wasn't true, of course - anyone could tell that the Potters adored their son. But still, Sirius laughed, and stepped over the threshold. James whacked his shoulder in greeting, and shut the door behind them.

"You're staying here," James said, the grin dropping for a moment, "I'm serious, Padfoot. Mum and Dad will be-"

"Is that Sirius?" the voice of Martha Potter asked from the stairs. When she saw the shaggy-haired teenager, she smiled in the same way her son had, and descended the stairs to greet him with a hug.  
"Come on through, dear! Dinner's just about ready!"

So Sirius sat down for his second meal that night, on cushioned oak chairs and a slightly scratched oak table. He told the tale of his night, and Mrs. and Mr. Potter instantly insisted that he stay, which Sirius gratefully agreed to.

When Mrs. Potter kissed both James and Sirius goodnight before the boys went up to bed, Sirius felt at home for the first time since his Sorting.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little thing written for a friend of mine! I hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated :)**

**Abi xx**


End file.
